Beautiful International Relations
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Chun-Li x Mai Shiranui Yuri One-Shot. The beautiful relations of Interpol and the Shiranui clan, or Chun-Li and Mai's blossoming love, or their sparring match and then their love blooming when the spoils go to the victor, or just a little shopping trip. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Beautiful International Relations**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

At the Shiranui Ryu compound, outsiders aren't unheard of but they aren't common, either. Today, this proves to be a special occasion, judging by the invitation issued by the Shiranui Ryu's pride and joy, its very own prodigy, Mai, to her good friend and Interpol liaison to the clan, the one and only World's Strongest Woman, Chun-Li.

In the compound's main dojo, the two renowned women stand on opposite ends of the sparring mat.

Mai and Chun-Li look as gorgeous as they are strong, with the ponytailed brunette of the two wearing her beautifully skimpy, revealing and distracting red-with-white-trim dress...if it could be called a "dress"...while the Policewoman readying her stance opposite of Mai is wearing a just as lovely cobalt-blue bodysuit that only leaves her strong arms exposed and hugs her legendarily powerful legs like a second skin, showing off the nigh superhuman musculature of her thighs and calves. They are essentially a feast for the eyes, Mai and Chun-Li.

"Haaah, Chun-chan, you look..." Mai holds an open fan in her hand, slowly moving it to her face and hiding the coy little grin on her lips, which she doesn't let Chun-Li see as she licks them. _"Oishi~"_

The Chinese woman rolls her eyes and puts the finishing touches on the silky white ribbons on her iconic hairdo's bun covers.

"I know _some_ Japanese, Mai _-chan~_ I don't need a translator to know what you just said. Flattering, but that won't make me go easy on you." Chun-Li gets into her signature battle stance while Mai herself gets into hers, giving her hips a wiggle along the way to make the crimson sash between her legs sway this way and that.

"Oh yes, Chun-chan! I'll have it no other way. Let's test each other's strength~! I'll prove to you why Interpol making this union with the Shiranui Ryu was the best decision they've ever made! Then, after we're done and I win..." Mai lowers her upper body and gives a smile, showing off her pearly whites when she sees Chun-Li's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes give the _slightest_ glance to the kunoichi's gloriously enormous, swaying breasts.

"We're going on a date, you and I~!" Mai giggles. This makes Chun-Li do a double take. "D-D-Date?!" and that's all the chance the Shiranui Ryu's pride and joy needs.

They ready their battle stances.

"You think to take on the Strongest Woman in the World?" Chun-Li taunts.

"I could say the same for you~" Mai says as she opens her fan close to her face. "For taking on the Number One Ninja of Japan~"

"We shall see~!" Chun Li says.

Chun Li starts off by doing a flying kick, only to miss from Mai's ninja speed. Then her attack gets blocked by Mai's steel fan and then in a fast motion, Mai throws a couple jabs, roundhouse kick and then uses her ninja speed to go on the other side to kick her from behind. With a jump kick and downwards kick to make her stagger, Mai performs a jutsu to use her pyrokinesis, sending flames around herself to hit the Chinese girl at close distance. With another kick to the face and using her ninja speed to kick her in the front, Mai starts to attack once again with her fan. But Chun-Li blocks that attack, plus a couple kicks. The Chinese brunette retaliates by punching her gut then uppercutting her. Mai tries to get her back by kicking and using ninja speed to attack, but both of them get blocked, giving her a chance to strike hard with her fist, sending the ninja far from her. Chun Li prepares a flying kick, only to get uppercutted by Mai's steel fan. When Chun Li starts to stand up, Mai raises her arms with both her fans open to summon flames around Chun Li to harm her a little. Both jump to attack, but Mai is quicker, kicking her from both sides and then using her jutsu again to use her pyrokinesis. With another quick motion, a kick then a ninja speed to kick from behind and then do a flip kick, having a trail of fire follow from her foot. Chun Li falls, but jumps back up, only to have Mai trip her with her foot and then jump back.

"What's the matter~?" Mai taunts as she fans herself.

Chun Li is not going to give up just yet. Mai may have beaten her in this round, but not the second one. Mai charges at the Chinese girl, but Chun Li uppercuts her quickly to create distance. Then, she prepares for a flying kick, only to get uppercutted by Mai as payback. Chun Li jumps to her feet and blocks Mai's kicks and punches, but the ninja's quick hands catch her off guard, having her get hit in the face, kicked in the gut and then from behind with Mai's ninja speed, followed by a fiery flip kick. She jumps and punches and kicks her in the face to make her stagger back. She once again performs her jutsu to summon her fire around her to hit Chun Li.

"Fire is a cleanser!" Mai cheers.

The power of fire makes her stronger as she throws in punches back and forth and the last one being a fiery one, knocking Chun Li backward. She raises her fans to summon the fire from where the Chinese girl is standing, flames surrounding her.

"Burn, fool!" Mai shouts.

Chun Li quickly goes for a flying kick as she has enough of her fire attacks. It makes Mai stagger a bit, but she charges and tries to punch and kick her, only for her attacks to be blocked. Chun Li backs away a few steps then speeds up to use her trademark move: the Lightning Kick. Just a few inches away from Mai, she misses until her foot gets in contact with her chest, making her stagger. Chun Li goes as fast as lightning as she does a double kick, a few quick punches to the face and then use her Lightning Kick once more. Mai gets up quickly, only to get punched in the gut by the Chinese girl, but manages to block the other attack. Mai uses this chance to quickly use a series of punches and kicks, followed by a downward attack with her fan and then uppercuts her hard until she's knocked out.

"Yo! Nipponchi~!" Mai whips out her fan to the side, claiming her victory.

Chun Li coughs and looks up at the happy brunette ninja as she walks over to her with a grin, leaning over toward her.

"H-How?" Chun Li groans. "You're just...so fast. Faster than me."

"Of course I am~!" Mai boasts. "I AM the best in Japan~!"

"Show off..." the Chinese girl mutters.

Mai holds out her hand. "You put up a good fight. But...a deal's a deal~!"

"H-Hmph..." Chun-Li huffs and rolls her eyes, yet she quickly shrugs and reaches out to grasp Mai's hand and the Japanese brunette smiles sweetly as she pulls her Chinese counterpart to her feet.

"I...still don't recall agreeing to a...a date...but a win's a win, and..." Chun-Li can't help but blush at the word "date", and she pouts at both Mai's silly grin and the happy beat of her heart. "Well...to the winner go the spoils, I guess..." The more-covered-up/less-scantily-clad woman of the two feels a gentle warmth seep into her from the intertwining of Mai's fingers with hers.

"Awesome~! I know just~the place, Chun-chan! Off we go! We're going shopping and I have just the perfect place in mind!" Mai then does a little skip forward, her free hand pointing an index finger forward and towards the city at the edge of the forest the Shiranui Ryu compound rests in.

"E-Eh? But, we should change clothes first-! Oh forget it..." Chun-Li begins to argue, but she quickly realizes her clothing-related reasoning falls on deaf ears, as Mai is happily, firmly tugging her Chinese friend-and-perhaps-more onwards.

Chun-Li's embarrassment is well-founded, if not a little silly. After all, she and Mai both show off their bodies in their iconic outfits every time they step under the cameras at a fighting tournament stadium filled to capacity by thousands of people and millions watching at home...yet she's embarrassed to walk around downtown and towards the mall holding Mai's hand, the brunette ninja strutting and even skipping every few steps as she leads the way. It's quite paradoxical, Chun-Li would dare say.

"I have no idea how you do it, Mai..." Chun-Li gives off a soft sigh, fighting off the urge to tell her happy and eager companion to cover up, if only a little bit. "Your outfit borders _very_ closely on public indecency...Hell, the tiniest slip would make me have to arrest you for indecent exposure, you know?"

Chun-Li realizes her mistake too late.

"Ooouuu~! You're going to arrest me?! Oh my goodness, that's soooo kinky, Officer Chun-chan! I'd love to have you cuff and~give me a fuuuull~cavity search right here and now~!" Mai coos without a care in the world. Chun-Li blushes the exact...no. A deeper shade of red than Mai's kunoichi garb that's drawing dozens of eyes to them.

"H-H-Have some shame, woman!" This just makes Mai burst into giggles.

"Ahhh~nyway, Chun-chan! Here we are, c'mon!" And so engrossed was Chun-Li in chastising/getting mortified and embarrassed by Mai's shenanigans that she failed to notice that they have, indeed, reached their destination.

Chun-Li looks to the humble-looking store's sign..."The Little Bird's Secret? Mai...what place...is...thisohmyGod..." The blue-clad woman's eyes almost bulge out, getting another happy giggle from Mai.

She looked down from the store's odd name to the front showcase...and Chun-Li's gaze has been met with some of _the_ most exquisite articles of lingerie she's ever laid eyes on. It's a feast for the eyes of those looking to look their absolute best for either themselves or their significant others.

Chun-Li's whole body becomes warm, her heart races and she feels the two mountainously-proportioned, fleshy cushions press into her clothed back and a hand gently land on her glorious hip and Mai's breath in her ear.

"I want to _see_ you, Chun-chan. I want to see how gorgeous you can truly be, and I want to be gorgeous with you. Ok~? It would make me so happy, to be _utsukushi_ with you."

Chun Li blushes heavily from the happy Japanese brunette whispering in her ear, yet she gives a simple nod. Mai squeals happily, giving her a hug and then the two enter the store. Everywhere they look has exquisite lingerie, most of them coming with thigh-high stockings and garter straps, with just as many "configurations" for said straps to attach, such as garter belts, corsets and solid-waistband, detachable panties.

"Can I help you~?" An ash brunette wearing a revealing business suit consisting of a unbuttoned shirt that shows off her black bra and a (semi-indecent) short skirt, showing off her thigh-high stockings and garter straps that disappear below the hem of the skirt.

"Why yes~!" Mai replies. "What would you recommend for the best lingerie~?"

"Mmm...why doesn't my assistant do the honors~?" she turns toward a ginger haired girl who is stocking some shelves. "Honoka-chan! Would you help these two fine young ladies please~?"

"Certainly~!" Honoka drops what she's doing and rushes toward the top sales products. One of the lingerie sets is an all-black ensemble with a corset, stockings and garter straps attached to said corset. Another set is all-red with fine fishnet stockings with a very thin yet firm-looking garter belt to which garter straps attach. "Here you two are~! These are our top products this week!"

"I'll happily take the red one~!" Mai says as she grabs the red lingerie set while Chun Li slowly takes the black one. "Where are the fitting rooms?"

"In the right hand corner over there," Honoka replies as she points to the direction.

"Thank you! Come on, Chun-chan! Let's try them on now~!" The Japanese brunette grabs her Chinese friend's hand and rushes into the fitting room that fits two people.

She closes the door and starts stripping from her kunoichi outfit right away. Chun Li is a blushing mess.

"M-Mai!" Chun Li cries.

"Don't worry. Just put it on! It'll be fine~!"

Chun Li stares at her pair and watches Mai go full speed on dressing herself. The Chinese girl doesn't have much of a choice, so she takes off her bodysuit and proceeds to put on the stockings, followed by the corset and surprisingly, it also comes with black elbow gloves. She looks up to see that Mai is wearing the same thing along with the elbow gloves. After putting it on, Chun Li looks at herself in the mirror.

"I..I'm...I"m..." she starts to say when Mai squeals in delight and bending one knee.

"Ahhhh~! We look SOOOO sexy!" the Japanese brunette says. "Look at you, Chun-chan! You look so~exquisite!"

"N-no...it's nothing like that..." Chun Li turns away, blushing.

Mai grins evilly, forming a plan in her mind. She uses her ninja speed to get behind her and grope her breasts. "Not being honest, huh? Even though you're wearing that~?"

"H-hey! That's improper!"

"You tell me what's improper when YOU are wearing some sexy clothing~?" Mai teases. "Very poor choice of words~"

"Ugh! Would you stop with the groping already!" Chun Li cries. Her legs are shaking from the intense groping and is afraid of falling if she gives in to that.

Mai just won't stop. "Ehehe! Ohhhh, Chun-chan. You're so cute when you're flustered like this~"

"And who's fault is that!?"

"Who knows~?"

The two go silent for a moment while the Japanese brunette keeps on groping her until Mai leans in next to her ear to whisper, "You know...Chun-chan...fuuuu~"

"Hah! Wh-what is it!?" the Chinese girl squeaks.

"Two things," Mai uses her hand to grab onto her bun covers. "Let's get rid of these buns. They're cute and all, but they bore me when we're like this."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Chun Li says.

Quick as a flash, her buns are let loose, making her long brown tresses fall past her back and Mai caresses that mane with her hand.

"Yes, that's better~" Mai says as she brushes Chun-Li's hair.

"And...and the second thing?"

"Yes, the second thing..." Mai kisses her on the cheek and whispers in her ear again. "I love you...Chun-chan~"

Upon feeling those soft, warm lips on her cheek and then, that confession, Chun-Li's heart starts beating so fast, she wonders if Mai can hear it, or worse still, feel it through her skin as the red-clad brunette is pressed flush up against Chun-Li's back.

 _'Oh God, my heart...don't let Mai hear or feel it...!'_ The World's Strongest Woman has never felt weaker, more vulnerable than now...but she also feels incredibly warm, excited, happier than ever before. She can't choose which emotion to feel the most.

While Chun-Li is busy feeling this maelstrom of emotions, Mai thankfully gives her most precious Chinese friend all the time she needs while gently, oh so gently caressing and groping Chun-Li's exquisitely-clad, beautifully voluptuous and muscular body with her hands, be it the whole palm or just the very tips of her fingers...and the red silk and fishnet kunoichi can't help but infuse her touch of both her hands, and her own gloriously curvaceous body as a whole, with her pyrokinesis, making Chun-Li let off a sweet gasp and then, sigh with a coo at the end upon feeling the most wonderful, skin-tingling warmth course over and into her skin, bare and clothed alike.

"Chun-chan...I'm still~waiting for an answer...I've never felt braver than now...You're so gorgeous...I feel so~sexy...so, so _sekshi_ here with you...I love you so much, you're so beautiful...it hurts yet it's so good...~" Mai purrs into Chun-Li's ear and she relishes in the full-body shiver that she feels go through the Chinese woman's body.

"B-Buuut...but...what...what about-?" "Andy? He's a _baka, baka~baka_. I~called it off long ago. You never asked. That's why I never told you~"

Chun-Li gasps and then, she turns to Mai and the bouncy Japanese beauty lets off a gasp of her own, then she squeals and is soon a moaning and cooing mess under Chun-Li's grip after the black lingerie-brunette grabbed at Mai and pushed her up against one of the dressing room's walls and then, began to mash their lips together in a First Kiss that will be seared into their memories forever.

Chun-Li tilts her head and Mai's via her gloved palms on her cheeks and plunges her tongue into her mouth, the Chinese dominating the Japanese in this kiss and the ninja girl eagerly gives up all control, dialing it down on her pyrokinesis to indulge and relish in the warmth of Chun-Li's lips, tongue and body.

The ninja brunette further gives all control to the cop lady by wrapping her arms around her shoulders and tangling her fingers in her long brown tresses and her beautiful, fishnet-clad legs around Chun-Li's waist, thighs pressing firmly into her hips and ankles crossed over her perfect, powerfully muscular yet definitely feminine derriere. Mai is now the one that's putty in Chun-Li's passionate hold.

"Mmmm...mmhmm...chu...mmmm...haaaah...chu...Mai...Mai, oh my God...you sure you're not...mmmchu...an ero-ninja succubus~? This...mmm...mmhmm...this is something Morrigan would pull..." Chun-Li jokes in-between kisses, and she and Mai both share a little laugh at the sexy-fun-loving Scottish succubus they hang out with every now and then.

"In any case...haaah...mmmchu...chu...Mai..." Chun-Li eventually calms down. The heat within her dies down enough and she holds one of Mai's hands smooshed between their beautiful, slightly-asymmetrical chests, fingers intertwined. The Chinese woman gently helps the Japanese ninja get back to her feet.

"Our fingers...they fit so nice together..." Chun-Li's beautiful eyes gaze lovingly at their joined hand between their chests, then back to Mai's own eyes.

They lean in to share another kiss and thus decide to keep these lingerie for another special occasion. They undress, go back to their original clothing and pay for the items. They exit the shop and head towards the Shiranui Ryu compound where Mai leads her new girlfriend to her room. This special occasion might actually be tonight, but only if Chun-Li is willing.

The look on Mai's face as she keeps on glancing at the bags with the lingerie sets they purchased gives all her intentions and desires away.

"Let's make love...after dinner, okay~?" Chun Li says.

"I'd love that...a lot~" Mai says with a sweet smile. _"Wo ai ni~"_

" _Aishiteru yo~!"_

 **~The End~**

 **Leans back in his comfy ol' arm chair, sighing with satisfaction** Haaaaah~ Yuri-chan, thank you. Thanks for keeping me in shape and for letting me in on thishere crossover beauty. And also, folks, no. There will not be a sequel with Morrigan Aensland of "Darkstalkers". ;P The reference to her was just~for the lulz. :P

 **Yuri-chan** : It's JUST Mai and Chun Li, everyone!

 **Major Mikey:** Indeed, indeed~ They aren't gonna share. XD A-Anyway, again, Yuri-chan, thank you so much. **Glomps Yuri-chan**

 **Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome~ Mai and Chun Li are quite a pair~

 **Major Mikey** : Quite a crossover pair, yup~ LOL They are so~gorgeous, aren't they folks~? Such beauty deserves lots~and lots~! of reviews! ;D

 **Yuri-chan** : I know right~? So please, give out long and detailed reviews~! We worked hard on this one~ Especially on MY part with the battle scene.

 **Major Mikey:** We~deserve them and so do these gorgeous ladies of fighting games~ And yup. Yes. Absolutely. That amazing match was all~Yuri-chan's work. I wrote not one single letter of it. Badass, wasn't it~? So, yeah. LOL All of the above said, this was so~much fun, so~beautiful, so~sekshi to write with you, Yuri-chan. Thanks again for keeping me in writing shape. :3

Seeya'll next story, fellas, whichever franchise that may take Yuri-chan and I~ LOL

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
